


Silent Conversations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future, No Slash, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Wedding planning.





	Silent Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"How about the music?" Emmett asked, glancing up from his notes at the two men in front of him. He remembered the last time they planned their wedding, and how different it'd been. Back then, things had been crazy and hectic, with the wedding date set only two weeks after the initial proposal. Money hadn't been an issue – and was even less of one now, - but it'd been as if neither of them had really known how to act around the other when it came to the wedding. After the bombing, everyone had been tense and everyone had changed, and Emmett hadn't questioned it too much, too happy that Brian had finally admitted to Justin how much he loved him. 

This time, the two were much more secure in their relationship, having survived the year Justin spent in New York and fully committed to each other. The ceremony they were planning was more of a party than anything, to share with their friends and family that they were still together after all these years, and planned on staying that way for many more to come, as the two were already married in every way that counted to them.

The only thing they hadn't done – aside from making their marriage recognised by the law, which was something they themselves couldn't change – was exchange the rings they picked out over a year ago. That had been saved for the ceremony. 

"What would you suggest?" Justin asked after a few moments of silence. The only wedding he'd been at was Melanie and Lindsay's, and that'd been a long time ago. Furthermore, he wasn't sure Brian would've liked the music they played. 

"For the fancy part, I'd suggest a string quartet and for the actual party, a DJ," Emmett answered, without hesitation. He'd planned many a weddings in his time, and been to even more. 

"No violins," Brian said, his voice hard. 

Emmett frowned, looking back and forth between the two men, and the way Justin's eyes flickered around the room, until they finally landed on Brian, who hadn't taken his eyes of Justin the entire time. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, and Emmett wisely kept quiet. 

This had something to do with the fiddler, that much he could figure out on his own. No one knew what had actually happened between them that night years ago when they got back together after the fiddler incident, besides the obvious, but Emmett started to suspect that something more than fucking had taken place. 

"No violins," Justin echoed, smiling slightly as he nodded at Emmett. 

"All righty," he replied, making a note. It'd be hard to find something good to replace the string quartet he'd had in mind, but with the amount of money Brian spent on this wedding, he did not deserve to be reminded of the time Justin left him for someone else, right after they exchanged rings. He didn't deserve to be reminded of it at all, but it was probably unavoidable a lot of the times. But here, here Emmett could help. "Let me see what I can find instead then. Why don't we review the menu one more time? Darrin had some concerns about the main dish." 

 


End file.
